


Villainous Cats

by QueenOfHel (Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood)



Series: Tales of the Demented [3]
Category: Villainous, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Brothers, Black Hat Organization, Black Hat is a good papi, Cat Puns, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Cats, Gen, He doesn't realize the cats are his brother and crew, I am going to make you scream for mercy from them, Kittens, M/M, Other, Overprotective Parent, Pets, Slug and Flug are siblings, Slug knows, White Hat has a weakness for all things fluffy, White is not aware, based slightly on McNobody's cat drawings, black hat will blame the cat instincts, just a quick fic, mama flug, so many cat puns, so many puns, sometimes, turned into cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/QueenOfHel
Summary: Of course, a weapon would backfire.Of course, it would turn them all into cats.And of course, White Hat would catnap cats from his brothers home.Now if someone would stop laughing his bag off, maybe they could get turned back before it gets anymore humiliating.





	1. Fur-real this is Claw-ful

**Author's Note:**

> Was written in part to a writing request. Been sitting on my comp for a while so thought I'd share

 

It shouldn’t have happened at all.

 

But it did, honestly whoever the client was, they would be very very happy the ray worked.

 

However, they had one problem.

 

They would need to be human again before they could give it to the client.

 

Flug pushed his self further into the paper bag that used to be on his head, while Black Hat hissed and raged at Demencia.

 

The lizard girl somehow despite being a cat now, seemed to still have her lizard powers. Her fur was a weird shade of red and green.

 

She pranced about, hopping up and down and side to side giggling and wiggling her rear. Mostly trying to look alluring while being a troublemaker.

 

However, it wasn't working out. She was a cat after all and most of her poses she tried, just looked plain silly.

 

It didn’t help her that she also was turned into a kitten. A very tiny one at that.

 

 

Well, it helped BH finally catch her and plop her down in front of the bag.

 

‘Get out here now.’ Black Hat hissed his black fur standing up and making Flug whimper.

 

Cats could whimper, who knew.

 

Black Hat smacked the bag with a paw and Flug knew if he didn’t crawl out soon the other would shred the bag.

 

He wasn't happy being bagless.

 

Or knowing that this would be the norm for a bit.

 

They were stuck and would have to wait for the effects to wear off.

 

A loud mew caught Flug's attention towards the other occupant of the floor with them.

 

Somehow, 5.0.5 still looked Bear like despite now being not much bigger then Demencia. His fur almost the same color but a darker blue that looked tinged yellow in places. He stumbled over his paws and landed flat on his face.

 

Demencia wiggled her way over to 5.0.5 and in a show of rare kindness tried to help him up. They both ended up flat on their faces.

 

The kittens mewled loudly, both sounding distressed. That made something twist in Flug's chest and he finally left the bag.

 

His cat form, like the others, reflected his human body. It was thin and bit scraggly, with short tan colored fur that had a tint of green and blue in places.

 

He tried to ignore the way BH glared with his one good eye. The top hat and monocle were still there and wasn’t that weird but even as a cat the other still looked terrifying.

 

‘How long?’ BH hissed making the other curl in on himself.

 

‘Don’t know. It could be hours..or days.’ Flug managed to admit before uncurling to sit up properly. He mewled softly when both kittens started rubbing against him.

 

Both kittens mewed back, unable to hide the distress they both felt at these new bodies.

 

Black Hat hissed and Flug yelped as the other showed his claws. Black Hat raised one paw as if to strike at Flug and the kittens.

 

Flug just curled his self up around the two current kittens. Trying to make sure the only one who suffered BH’s wrath was him.

 

It wasn't their fault the weapon had gone off as it had.

 

If Black Hat hadn't screamed at Demencia when he had, Flug wouldn't have dropped the gun. And if the mirror hadn't been stored in his lab despite his protests then it wouldn't have turned back on them.

 

So in hindsight, it was Black Hat's fault (Not that he would say that out loud to the demon).

 

  
“Oh, brother dear!” A voice called out making all of the cats tense up. "Blackie?"

 

Oh, no...this was not good. Not good at all.

 

Black placed his paw back on the floor and turned his head towards the voice.

 

"Damn it, not now," he growls.

 

Flug didn’t think just nudged the kittens into the bag and sliding in. The last thing they needed right now was for the other demon to see them like this. He pressed the kittens to the back of the bag and tried to shush both of them.

 

5.0.5 clearly frightened while Demencia having protested softly at not being allowed to try and fight the other demon.

 

"Shush," Flug says nipping at her ear lightly and she pouted but went thankfully went quite.

 

Black Hat planted his self in front of the bag, sitting there looking pissed

 

 

White Hat knew better than to just show up here unannounced.

 

  
Of course, like all heroes, WH had the worst timing.

 

And right now really was not a good time.

 

“Dr. Flug?” WH called sticking his head into the lab. “Uh, no one home.”

 

It was odd. His brother was almost always home and if he wasn't. The sweet bear and the girl were.

 

Even the doctor rarely left the manor.

 

A hiss made him look down.

 

He found a lovely black cornish rex staring back at him. The cat clearly not looking happy. He wondered when his brother got a pet. It had to be his brothers, after all, only Black would put a monocle and a top hat on his own cat.

 

“Oh hello, kitty! Where’d you come from?” White croons bending down to coo at the kitty. "Have you seen my brother?"

 

BH just glared and rolled his eyes.

Of course, WH wouldn't recognize him.

 

Then again that could be a good thing.

 

It wasn't a good thing when he noticed his brother was listening to something.

 

It took a moment for Black to realize he faintly could hear the kittens.

 

Damn couldn't Flug control his own creations.

 

Black shifted to prevent WH from looking into the paper bag and hissed.

 

It had the opposite effect of what he was hoping for. Instead of leaving well enough alone, White just reached out and petted the black cat's ears and asked.

 

“What’s in the bag kitty?”

 

Flug picked that moment to stick his head out and mewled loudly.

 

This action earned a glare from his boss.

 

“OH, you have a friend! I won’t hurt you kitty, come here puss puss.” White Hat crooned easily bending down and offering a hand-out.

 

Flug didn’t move, looking terrified.

 

"Come now puss puss,I won't hurt you.." White croons reaching to pet the small Russian blue cat.

 

Flug tried to growl but it came out as a purr as White started to scratch the perfect place behind his ears. Flug did hiss as he was suddenly picked up by the scruff of his neck.

 

  
“There we go puss puss. I’m not bad.” White Hat crooned cuddling Flug close and nuzzling into his fur before he resumed the scratching behind the cat's ears.

 

Flug could only meow loudly, which in turn caught both of the kitten's attention.

 

  
The kittens stuck their heads out and mewled loudly in response.

 

Black Hat, again, did not look impressed. He started to nudge them both back in the bag. It was for their own safety after all.

 

  
“Oh, babies! I love babies.” WH said easily scooping the kittens up after making an extra pair of arms appear. He used his hands to start petting them which earned several loud purrs.

 

Black just huffed and laid down watching the ridiculous sight before him.

 

His brother always did have a soft spot for fluffy things.

 

“Well since no one is home you’re going home with me."

 

Wait, what?!

 

"After all, I can not leave you alone. Who knows when they'll be back. Come on Mr. Grumpy pants. I’m assuming you're the father of these two. And where momma cat and babies go, papa must go to.”

 

 

WAIT, WHAT?!?!?!


	2. Purr-fect Mew-sery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a bath.

Mew-sery.

 

This was complete Mew-sery.

 

Black Hat was not a happy cat. Not happy at all.

 

He’d tried to fight White but this small form was for the most part useless.

 

And he had none of his powers!

 

Of all the times for Flug to invent something that could prevent him, HIM, from using his powers.

 

"Come now Mr. Grumpy. It's not so bad and it will be all over before you know it."

 

Black Hat gave his brother the filthiest glare he could muster which clearly had no effect due to his current state.

 

No matter how he scratched and mewled the demon didn't let go of him.

 

He gave one last glare at his brother before he was set down into the warm water of the tub.

 

  
The demon cat soon found his self-bathed and groomed. At least the idiot knew how to properly care for a cat of his wonderful finesse.

 

It was not an experience he ever wanted to experience again.

 

It would have been nice.

 

Would being the keyword but now he had a huge blood red ribbon tied into a bow around his neck.

 

He growled and curled up on the large dark blue pillow he’d been sat on after the whole experience was finally over.

 

At least his idiot brother was smart enough to give him one of the largest and softest ones he had in the manor (or at least he thought it was after all he was much smaller now).

 

He enjoyed the sound of protest that head, snickering to his self.

 

Flug was currently being bathed and groomed.

 

The kittens having been bathed first and then left to sleep on a different pillow.

 

He glanced over at them making sure they both were still sleeping. It was surprising that the whole ordeal had exhausted them.

 

Then again they had fought harder then he had to avoid the bath. It had been a loud and upsetting experience for Flug. Only Flug, Black Hat hadn't cared at all to hear both kittens screeching for him (and if WH had to lock both Flug and his self out of the bathroom despite angry protests from both older cats no one else was the wiser).

 

He was slightly disgusted with the ribbons tied in a fancy bow tied around their necks. Demencia wearing a salmon pink ribbon, while 5.0.5 had a baby blue one tied around his neck.

 

The ribbons just added to the disgusting adorableness that the fluffy kittens seemed to ooze.

 

Black just sighed and curled up more on his pillow, tail flicking back and forth as he waited for his brother to return with *his* scientist.

 

Inside the bathroom, Flug was just trying to calm his nerves.

 

“You have such cute fluffy babies.” White Hat says crooning at Flug while he worked to scrub the cat of what he figured must be oil from the lab.

 

He did not want to think of what else might be sticking to the cat's fur and skin

.

"Almost done I promise." White coos. "You’re so adorable and your mate is lovely. Those kittens as well...so unique..I've never seen such lovely colors and fluff.

 

However such a sleek black cat for a mate, of course, would produce only the best. Now hold still, once you’re clean and dry I’ll leave you and papa alone to cuddle.”

 

Flug let out a protest and went semi limp in the demon's hold as he was scooped up and started to gently work the cat clean.

 

Black Hat growled once WH appeared with Flug. However, the other hat demon didn’t notice the growl just saw the glare.

 

  
White had chuckled and set Flug down on a table and worked to finished drying him off. He took up the cat brush and started to work on the fur. Gently removing any mats and tangles.

  
“I know you don’t want to share your mate but I’m almost done.” WH chuckles finally finished with the brushing.

 

Flug had to admit he felt a bit better after that bath but still, it was humiliating as WH insisted the baby talk.

 

As soon as the sky blue ribbon was tied around his neck in a big bow, the former bagged scientist found himself set down next to his boss.

 

“There we go all clean and cute! So very fluffy and cute!" White coos petting both of them a moment ignoring when the black cat took a swipe at him. "Oh, food. I bet you’re hungry! The babies too! I’ll be right back!”

 

“We are in so much trouble,” Flug mutters covering his head with his paws before nearly clawing at the ribbon. "This couldn't get any worse."

“You mess up that ribbon and I promise he’ll do worse.” Black Hat said simply looking at his claws a moment and wondered if he could get his brothers good eye out with them. They weren't very big or strong so he doubted it.

 

”Just relax and enjoy the treatment for now...think of it as a mini vacation."

 

“How are you so calm!?” Flug asked

 

“Because I’m not the one he is calling Princess.”


	3. Paw-don me, hands off my kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New names and food

  
Flug tried to ignore White Hat who was cuddling with 5.0.5 or as he’d been recently named, Fluffy.

 

Honestly White was taking this a bit far for someone who claimed he was only going to be watching them until their 'owners' returned.

 

“You're just the cuddliest cutest fluffiest little thing.” White had crooned tickling at 5.0.5's tummy the kitten curling around his hand and biting down.

 

It didn't make the kitten look fierce in fact it made him look even cuter.

 

"so cute!!" White giggled.

 

Flug wanted to disagree with that but he couldn't. Both 5.0.5 and Demencia currently, really were the most adorable and fluffiest kittens he’d ever laid eyes on.

 

He might be biased (we know he is, he made 5.0.5 and Demencia after all).

 

Demencia, newly named Sparkle, was curled at his side. She kept stealing all the shiny stuff she could find in the last few hours. and WH had a lot fo shiny stuff ( Flug was sure that it belong to Clemencia).

 

Black Hat had slinked out of the room the moment White had started with the baby talk. He had left the trio with orders to distract White Hat, which was easier than expected. It appeared that the horror seemed to want nothing more than to cuddle with his new fluffy and furry friends.

 

  
Demencia growled when White started rubbing his face in 5.0.5's fur and the baby talk got louder.

 

The growling (which sounded more like squeaking) stopped the moment Flug licked her forehead.

 

"Hush," Flug says starting to groom her only stopping when she tried to swat at him.

 

The cat instincts were a lot stronger than he expected. Especially with both kittens clearly favoring him.

 

The urge to keep grooming her was very strong. So was several other instincts but it was being dealt with to the best of his abilities.

 

That didn't stop him from giving her one more lick just to earn another squeaky growl.

 

“I had a bath already stop.” She whined but cuddled up against him letting a low purr which Flug returned nuzzling into the fur right behind her ear.

 

The small kitten going almost boneless at his side with how good it felt.

 

  
“Aw, am I taking up to much of your babies attention Princess?" White crooned interrupting Flug's thoughts.

 

Flug just gave the demon a bored look and laid down pretending to ignore the other in the room. However, the sound of Flug's stomach growling loudly made him blink and sit up.

 

Oh yeah..food. What the hell was he going to do about food for 5.0.5 and Demencia?

 

"Oh, someones are hungry...I need to get you some food.” White Hat crooned petting Flug’s head.

 

Flug let out a sigh that came out sounding odd but leaned into the petting.

 

Okay, maybe he was bit touch starved.

 

Scooping up all three cats, White carried them into the kitchen, before setting them down onto the table (The floor was cold and he didn't want their little paws to get cold).

 

Both kittens automatically curled up with Flug, who had laid down to watch the demon work on food. Flug did turn his head and give each one an affectionate nuzzle before a dish of water was set down in front of them in a fancy white bowl with blue swirling patterns.

 

Flug took a small drink before he allowed both kittens to have one. It tasted fine to him.

 

"You just had a bath, don't climb into it." He scolds lightly when to his surprise both Demencia and 5.0.5 nearly climbed into while getting a drink.

 

“So let's see some nice fish and milk..no wait no milk.” White hummed as he retrieved the tuna.

 

White then proceeds to smash it up small for the kittens before setting it into little bowls, the patterns on them different from the first but still the same white and blue.

 

He placed more into a third bowl for Flug, who clearly showed no interest in the food except to sniff at it until the kittens started to eat (he had watched the demon open the can so he knew it hadn't been tampered with. BH couldn't operate the can opener so Flug was a bit impressed WH could).

 

“You’re such a good mama, princess.” White croons petting Flug's ears.

 

Flug wanted to groan. He was not their mama.

 

“You know he’s right 'mami',” Demencia said with a smirk, tuna all over her face.

 

Flug just rolled his eyes and proceeded to lick the tuna off.

 

“Hey no!” The smallest kitten tried to protest, only to easily be pinned by Flug’s paw. Demencia mewled and squirmed but was unable to move until the impromptu bath was finished. "Ah mami,"

 

“There we go, now go bug your ‘Papi’,” Flug said easily flicking at her ear.

 

Demencia mewled in protest but easily scampered to the edge of the table looking down.

 

5.0.5 let out a mew moving to follow but Flug nabbed him.

 

"No, you're going to finish food first," Flug said setting the small blue kitten back in front of his bowel.

 

Demencia snorted before jumping off the edge of the table with a yowl that Flug could swear sounded like 'Geronimo'.

 

“Sparkle! No jumping.” White Hat said easily catching her. “Silly kitten, don’t worry I’m going to take good care of you."

 

White croons cuddling the kitten close to him while Demencia mewls out a protest.

 

"You and your brother Fluffy, your momma Princess and your Papi, I think I’ll call him Grumpy, are going to love living here. ”


	4. Fur-real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slug meets Black Hat...well Black Cat

Slug heard a thunk and looked up from his work.

 

He opened his mouth about to tell White or Clemencia to leave him alone.

 

However, he found himself staring at the fluffiest angriest looking cornish rex black cat he had ever seen.

 

To top it off, the fleabag was wearing a top hat and monocle!

 

“Where the fuck did you come from?” Slug asked putting down the pen he writing with and crossing his arms. "And what the fuck do you want?"

 

The cat just glared before growling loudly.

 

Slug glared at it before he raised an eyebrow.

 

Only one person would dare try to look so fluffy and cute and sneak into White Hat’s manor.

 

It's not like that idiot, White Hat, wouldn't have let Black walk right into the manor with no fuss.

 

However, before he could call Black Hat out on it and demand answers as to why he bothered to break in, White Hat burst in.

 

“Doctor have you seen...Oh! You found him!” White Hat said stepping over and scooping Black Hat up into his arms.

 

Slug just stares in confusion as White Hat starts cooing and cuddling his brother.

 

“Oh Sluggy dear, you found Mr. Grumpy here! I was just looking for him. His mate, Princess who is just the sweetest shyest baby ever and kittens, two fluffy monsters Sparkle and Fluffy, have been fed and I wanted to make sure he got fed as well.”

 

Slug stared for a moment, White couldn't be that obvious.

 

Then again...wait what had White just called Black?

 

He gave the demon and cat a confused look.

 

“You named him Mr. Grumpy?” 


	5. Giving me a loving feline (or uncontrollable laughter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug is that you?

Slug tried very hard not to laugh.

 

He wasn’t doing a very good job of it.

 

Which both Black Hat and Flug could tell.

 

However, since Flug was getting his ears scratched by the doctor and the laughter wasn’t aimed at him at the moment, he didn’t care.

 

“So you just decided to kidnap a random bunch of cats from your brother's place,” Slys said trying not to snort as WH was still cooing at BH.

 

Said cat, demon, whatever was looking even more grumpy than before.

 

White Hat wasn’t letting go of the cat, despite the fact, Black was trying to claw and scratch at the other.

 

It was a very poor and sad attempt to get away from the demon cuddling him.

 

White either didn't notice or didn't care as Black bit and dug his claws into the others flesh.

 

“I didn’t kidnap. I just borrowed them. No one was home and these poor babies shouldn't be left alone.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure that they were all alone for a long time.” Slug said earning a glare from Flug.

 

However, the glare faded as he resumed his scratching behind the cat's ears.

 

“Exactly and without anyone to care for them..well I’m a Hero! I can’t let something happen.”

 

White protested hugging the black cat to the point that Black just went limp in his brother's arms with a put-upon look.

 

“Whatever you say, boss.” Dr. Slug snorted standing up.

 

He started to put Flug down as he had had the cat on his lap.

 

He was damn sure it was his little brother by the coloring of the fur and the fact the cat had thrown itself into his lap when he sat down in the kitchen.

 

White had insisted he see Princess and the babies.

 

An idea struck him and he adjusted his hold on the cat.

 

“You know boss, why don’t I take Princess here with me. You’ve already got both the kittens and Mr. Grumpy there to deal with.”

 

“But the babies.” White protested looking towards the little bed he'd made for the kittens.

 

It had a fluffy pillow and a little blanket which the kittens had buried themselves under.

 

The largest fluff ball, Slug was sure that was the bear, was snoring. While the other, who was on top of her sibling, twitched every time the fluff ball took too deep a breath.

 

“Are sleeping I’m sure they’ll be fine without their mami for a little bit.”

 

White had a conflicted look and started petting the black cat, who finally started purring after several moments.

 

“Okay. No experimenting on the fur babies.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Dr. Slug said as he carried Flug out of the room.

 

The moment the lab door was shut an locked.

 

Slug sat the cat down on the table, he then pulled off the bag and goggles.

 

He needed to be eye to eye with this cat.

 

 

He had to be sure, so he finally asked.

 

“It is you isn’t it Flug?”

 

 

“MEOW!” ‘Yes!’

 

“Oh, gods…” Slug snorted and finally collapsed into his chair laughing


	6. Ah, Catnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slug stop laughing. 
> 
>  
> 
> And oh my gods...of course White's one of those cat people.

Flug was not impressed with his older brother.

 

It took far too long in his opinion for the other to catch his breath and stop laughing.

 

“Okay don’t glare ‘Princess’.” Slug said snorting as he brought a hand to his face and covered his mouth. He was gasping for breath at this point.

 

He couldn't remember the last time he laughed that hard.

 

No, wait he did..but he was not going to bring that up.

 

Flug might be a cat. However, he doubted that would stop his brother from trying to claw his eyes out.

 

“I will work on it. I’m going to assume it was some sort of transformation weapon. One meow for yes, two for no here.”

 

Flug glared but meowed once.

 

“Alright, I’ll work on it. Might be better you hang out here. White has this weird thing about cute and fluffy things.” Slug said as he pulled out some notes. "You're lucky Clem hasn't found you guys..she's just as bad if not worse..then again."

 

He shuddered as he remembered the last time the girl had conned them into a tea party.

 

He loved her, he did. She was basically his daughter and she knew it.

 

It took a bit of pouting and a few words and Slug would cave to do what she wanted.

 

It didn't happen often, otherwise, he would have grown immune

 

She knew that and made sure not to overdo it.

 

The cheeky brat (but he was so proud of her for it).

 

Flug mewled loudly bringing Slug out of his thoughts.

 

He reached out and scratched Flug's ears earning a purr.

 

He would work on getting them back to normal.

 

Eventually.

 

For now, he was going to enjoy the show.

 

This was the perfect payback for all the hell Flug gave him growing up.

 

Flug sighed but curled up on the desk leaning into the others touch.

 

Who knew an ear scratching would feel so good?

 

Soon Slug reached for a fresh bag and goggles and pulled them on.

 

Flug figured now would be a good time for a nap.

 

His brother would get this figured out and fixed.

 

On occasion, Slug would reach over and pet Flug’s head earning a purr.

 

To be honest, it was a calm and relaxing few hours.

 

Then it wasn’t.

 

Slug left to get his self-something to drink and eat.

 

However, without a second thought, he left the door cracked.

 

Flug yelped when two small furry bodies suddenly bound into the room and jumped onto him.

 

“5.0.5? Demencia what’s wrong?” Flug said alarmed.

 

“Save us!” Demencia yelped trying to bury herself under him as did 5.0.5.

 

“What did you two do?”

 

“We didn’t do anything!” she argued mewing desperately. “You have to protect us. He’s...he's..it's horrible!"

 

“Babies where are you? Come back here I have more cute stuff for you!” White Hat crooned sticking his head in. "There you are! Hi Princess!"

 

It took a moment but Flug noticed that White Hat was holding something.

 

Something that looked like a bright baby blue..sweater..with a particular black cat in it.

 

Glancing at the kittens he saw 5.0.5 in a similar blue one.

 

While Demencia was wearing one that was sparkly and bright pink.

 

“He..he didn’t..” Flug said staring in open-mouthed shock.

 

“Don't say a damn word.” Black Hat growled and Flug snorted.

 

“Oh, Princess! I have something for you too!”

 

Flug just gapped as WH held up a pink sweater that matched Demencia’s.

 

“Ah, catnip,” Flug muttered


	7. Of Catnip and Quiet things

 

Slug returned to the lab nearly twenty minutes later. 

 

In his hands, he had a drink for his self and bowel of cream for his brother. 

 

Both of which he nearly dropped the moment he saw his boss with his brother. 

 

“You’ve got to be kitten me,” he said trying not to fall over laughing. 

 

He was going to die from laughter at this rate. 

 

Choking on air was not a dignified death. 

 

“Aren’t they just the cutest?” WH croons 

 

“They are something boss.” Slug says with a chuckle

 

“Meowrrr.” Flug protested loudly trying to ignore the embarrassment as the camera bot took a few more pictures.

 

This was horrible. It couldn't get worse. 

 

"I have more!" White says with a grin holding up a box with a tentacle filled with more pet clothes. Clem's messy handwriting all over one side that labeled 'for future pet'.

 

Okay..it was going to get much worse. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

 

"Um, Sluggy...I might have done something." 

 

"What did you do now?" Slug sighs 

 

"I think I gave Mr. Grumpy too much catnip.."

 

"Wait, what? You gave that cat catnip?!" Slug says with disbelief. "And it worked on him?"

 

"Of course it did..he's a cat..and well now..."

 

"tell me the camera bot is on," Slug demanded quickly getting to his feet. 

 

"Uh? Well yes, I was just trying to calm him down and well.."

 

"He found his inner chill?" Slug says 

 

"I am not sure.." White says leading Slug back to the den where he'd left the cats. 

 

The kittens were curled up in their little bed watching with worried eyes. 

 

On the floor, Black Hat seemed to be staring into the void. Just laying on his back. 

 

Slug could tell the demon turned cat was high out of mind. 

 

Blown pupils seeing but not seeing. 

 

Flug was walking around the other worried. 

 

White had taken the catnip away the moment the black cat had just rolled over and started staring. So thankfully Flug wasn't affected by it.

 

At least not too much. 

 

He could still smell it on the other's fur and finally dared to venture closer to Black Hat. 

 

"Mewl" 'Jefe?' 

 

'MeW!' 'Flug!' 

 

Black finally rolled over and stumbled to his feet, clearly high out of his head. 

 

The black cat purred and rubbed against Flug nuzzling and licking. 

 

'Sir!?'

 

Slug started laughing as his brother is knocked to the floor. Black Hat was leaning on him heavily and Flug was loudly protesting. 

 

"Sir what are you doing?!" Flug asked alarmed before he found his self-being rubbed against and cuddled on by Black. 

 

"You need to smell like me..you have to smell like me," Black mutters nuzzling and licking at Flug's head. The elder clearly trying to groom Flug.

 

"Sir," Flug says sure if he could blush he would. 

 

Flug tried to wiggle away but found his self-unable to. 

 

Black Hat dropped onto Flug pinning him to the floor and resumed working on grooming the other. 

 

"Oh dear," White says easily scooping the kittens up. "I think we better leave Papi and Mami alone." 

 

Slug couldn't speak from laughing too hard before White tossed his doctor over his shoulder. 

 

"Hey!" 

 

"Now doctor its time for a break anyway," White says with a smile as they leave the two cats alone in the room. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Now we could stick around and hear what happened with those two cats. 

 

Did Black Hat confess some deep feelings?

 

Did Flug?

 

Did they just cuddle and be cats?

 

Do you really think I'm going to tell you? 

 

 

Of course, I'm not. 

 

Let's just say there was a deep conversation and Black Hat might see his scientist in a new light. 

 

Plus they got a break from White and his fluffy cute obsession. 

 

Slug, however, reminded himself why he was a villain, despite being an ex-villain now. 

 

An also why he refused to have kids with White. 

 

Then again...

 

Slug sighed and settled more into the couch where White was snuggled up to him. Both kittens were curled up in his lap and sleeping soundly. 

 

This was kind of nice. 


End file.
